Fate God Crown
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: UA. Los conflictos por el grial no acabaron solo con la destrucción del caliz de Fuyuki... 10 años después de la quinta guerra, siete masters y siete servants se ven involucrados para cumplir sus deseos, en un nuevo conflicto alejado de Japón, ¿quien sera el vencedor de esta batalla? (SE BUSCAN OC)


_**Disclaimer:**_ Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece, es propiedad de Type-Moon, esta historia está realizada por simple diversión, no la escribo con fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Fate/God Crown**_

_El santo grial, la reliquia sagrada del cristianismo que recibió la sangre de Cristo en la última cena. Muchos proclamaron su existencia, dándole a múltiples cálices el nombre de la reliquia, variando formas, tamaños y nivel de poder… lo único que estos múltiples griales tenían en común es que eran: "Un objeto por el cual países enteros fueron destruidos, que provoca el pandemonio, con el simple objetivo de cumplir el deseo de su portador…". Nunca ah sido el santo grial verdadero, solo usaron el nombre y, aun así, la iglesia está pendiente cada que uno de estos objetos reaparece en el mundo…_

_Hace 200 años las tres grandes familias de magos hicieron descender a una de estas reliquias al mundo, tan poderosa que un mago con semejante poder podría lograr el objetivo de llegar al __**Akasha**__, el origen y el objetivo de todas las familias de magos. Para obtenerlo implementaron un sistema invocando a aquellos héroes de la humanidad para pelear entre ellos y el último que quedara en pie obtendría su deseo, la guerra del santo grial de Fuyuki. Cinco guerras ocurrieron en ese tiempo hasta llegar a nuestros días, en la quinta guerra uno de los participantes destruyo la reliquia para salvar al mundo de su corrupción por lo que el grial no volvió a aparecer en el mundo…_

_10 años han pasado desde la quinta guerra de Fuyuki, el sistema en esa ciudad fue desmantelado para siempre por dos magos, aun en contra de las órdenes de la Torre del Reloj… Pero que el grial hubiera desaparecido no significaba que la guerra lo hubiera hecho, solo cambio de locación, con otro objeto de igual o mayor poder que el de Fuyuki como premio… Un lugar en el que ni la asociación de magos ni la Iglesia tenían completo control, pero aun asi siendo observada por otros ojos…_

"_Y así es como la Corona de Dios inicia para quien tenga el anhelo y el suficiente poder para atreverse a ganarla…"_

* * *

Bueno, últimamente estuve un poco vicio con Fate (Stay Night, Zero, Extra, Extra CCC, Apocrypha, strange fake, etc) y como aun no puedo encontrar Hollow Ataraxia (pero se mas o menos de que trata) las ideas se me empezaron a llenar en la cabeza, acerca de cómo sería escribir un fanfic de esta serie que me termino encantando tanto, así que me puse a pensar y escribir… Al final pensé porque no involucrar a los lectores y que ellos fueran los protagonistas de la historia… Así que quien quiera estoy aceptando personajes =)

La única cosa que he de decir es que la clase _**Archer **_no está disponible para su creación ya que ya está reservadas y pido que las fichas de master y los servants me los manden por mp**, **principalmente porque quiero que la identidad real de los espíritus heroicos sea conocida únicamente por mi y por su respectivo dueño y que el resto de los lectores lo descubra cuando se revele en el fanfic…

_Master:_

**Nombre: **(El que ustedes deseen, solo pido que sea coherente con la nacionalidad)

**Género: **(Masculino o Femenino)

**Edad: **(Mínimo 13 años, no hay un máximo)

**Nacionalidad: **(El país que gusten, recordando que la magia de los fanfics es que, vengas de donde vengas hablaras el idioma del escritor xD)

**Descripción Física: **(Dar una descripción de tamaño medio sobre el personaje, no pido un número exagerado de líneas, con 3 me conformo de hecho, pero sí que elaboréis un poco los detalles físicos con palabras)

**Descripción Psicológica: **(Lo mismo que en la descripción física, pero sobre las cualidades del personaje, si es alegre, serio, amigable, arisco, o un completo psicópata. Esto es importantísimo ya que en base a la personalidad de cada personaje me basare en cómo se mueven en la guerra…)

**Magia en la que destaca: **(Elemental, creación, joyas, etc. Si quieren ser algo como un master no mago simplemente dejen el espacio vacío… nada de poner 50 magias y que las saben controlar a la perfección, por favor xD)

**Gustos:** (El tipo de cosas que le gusta al personaje)

**Disgustos: **(Lo contrario al apartado anterior xD)

**Deseo para el Grial: **(Que es lo que los mueve a conseguir el grial, Ej: Reconocimiento de otros magos, venganza, revivir a alguien, conquistar el mundo, etc., lo que los haga felices)

**Historia: **(el pasado al personaje, antes de verse envuelto, lo que los convirtió en lo que son, blablablá)

_Servant:_

**Clase: **(Lancer, Rider, Caster y Berserker son las clases disponibles de momento, cuando alguien tome otra clase editare y la sacare de la lista) (**Archer, Saber y Assassin **están tomadas)

**Nombre verdadero: **(Figura legendaria en la que están basados, pueden ser servants que ya hayan aparecido en el universo de Type Moon…)

**Descripción Física: **(Como ustedes se imaginan a la figura, de ser canon el personaje dejar el espacio vacío)

**Descripción Psicológica: **(Lo mismo solo que con la personalidad, nuevamente si es canon dejar el espacio vacío)

**Deseo para el grial: **(Un deseo que ustedes crean pueda desear la figura que será su servant. Ej.: Una nueva vida manteniéndose en ese mundo, reencontrarse con alguien del pasado, recuperar algo que habían perdido, el simple deseo de luchar, etc.)

**Relación con su master: **(Debido a que esta historia no va a tener un protagonista, o mejor dicho los siete masters y servants serán los protagonistas, vamos a ver cómo se comporta cada pareja más allá de las batallas, por lo que ustedes deciden si tener una relación tensa en la que no se pueden ver si quiera a la cara, amo-sirviente, amigos, donde dejan que el otro se mueva como quiera, respeto, lo que ustedes quieran)


End file.
